


Silk

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A big helping of smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: In which Rey is introduced to lingerie.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Silk

Rey is trying really, really hard to decently explain that she doesn’t understand the present Kaydel has given her. “I mean, it looks good, but… clothes to wear when you’re…”

“Screwing?” Kaydel supplies.

They’re in a guest room of the Ydila Palace on Caroman II. It’s a diplomatic mission, but while Rey napped, Del’s been roaming in the markets. In particular, she’s sought out a certain sort of tailor. Which is where she got the box of garments Rey is trying hard to make sense of.

“Yep. I… I don’t get it, Del.”

Kaydel looks as perplexed as her now, and a little deflated, which only makes Rey feel bad. “But look at it! What’s not to… oh." She gives her a knowing look. "This is Jakku talking, isn’t it?”

Rey nods. Back on Jakku conserving water was always a concern – having to wash clothes was a nuisance and expense. Not to mention the ludicrousness of doing anything hot in more layers than she needed.

Kaydel gives a little, self-deprecating snort and sits back in her chair, looking down at her hands. “Yeah, I didn’t think about that. It’s pretty silly when you look at it that way, huh?”

“It’s alright.” Rey reaches out and squeezes her knee.

Kaydel smiles at the touch – and then a light seems to go on behind her eyes. “OK, try this, Rey. You recall when we escaped those TIEs over Dlesic?” She rises a little out of her chair, putting her hands on Rey’s thighs. “We were so fired up after that,” she growls, tipping Rey back onto the bed and clambering onto her, “that when we got into bed, you barely managed to get my pants off first.”

Rey remembers that, alright. She remembers her boots flying across the cabin when Kaydel tore them off. She remembers fighting with the buttons of Kaydel’s shirt, tugging her bra loose and burying her face inside. She remembers Kaydel’s hand down her knickers. The memory alone sets her heart hammering, enough for Kaydel for feel it.

“Yeah, you remember,” Kaydel whispers, grinning down at her. “So it’s kinda like that, except you’re in clothes that fit you perfectly and it’s all _silk_.”

Rey is nonplussed. “Silk?”

Kaydel rolls onto her side, pulling Rey with her. “Oh, you poor deprived creature.” She puts an arm around Rey’s waist and squeezes, pulling a slightly sad face which isn’t totally in jest. “If we knew your birthday, maybe I could’ve got you this sooner.”

Rey feels a little tightness in her throat and nuzzles Kaydel’s nose. “Our anniversary’s just fine, love.”

That brings the smile back to Kaydel’s face. “Cool. Now, I talked to the governor and he tells me there’s this _delightful_ little restaurant and cantina down in the garden district…”

They come back into the room mildly tipsy and wrapped around each other. Rey picks Kaydel up as she closes the door, pushing her against the wall with a clunk that makes them both giggle. Then they kiss slowly, Kaydel running her hands over Rey’s face.

“Now,” she says at last, putting her fingertips on Rey’s lower lip and pulling it down, just a little. “I’m gonna slip into something a little more comfortable, and if you want to do the same…” She sees the hesitation in Rey’s face. “You’ll look gorgeous in it, I promise.”

With that, she vanishes into the bathroom, taking a little bag with her. Rey stays looking at the door for a moment, before moving over to the bed and opening the box again.

This time, she empties it out fully – corset, stockings and the knickers - no, the thong, she corrects herself. She runs her hands over them, noting that they’re skimpier than anything she’s worn before. They’re black and a cool, slightly metallic grey in the case of the corset. More pertinently for the scavenger girl from Jakku, they’re absurdly, gloriously soft to the touch.

For a moment, Rey wonders just how big a bite this took out of Kaydel’s stash of credits. The moment later she begins shedding her clothes and wriggling into these. They’re… yeah, they’re good.

She’s shifting her weight, trying out poses and running her hands over the silk, when the bathroom door opens. Kaydel is leaning against the wall, one foot tucked behind the other knee. She’s wearing something that resembles a swimming costume – as far as Rey’s acquainted with those – only it’s made of lace where it isn’t translucent. Rey can make out the contours of her torso and, further down, just the suggestion of the hair above her sex.

It’s almost like the first time they got naked together, the mix of lust and nervousness Rey feels. Kaydel’s eyes rove lazily up her body. As she meets Rey’s gaze she gyrates a little, bites her lip and emits an honest-to-goodness growl.

Rey lets Kaydel come to her, her girlfriend adopting a kind of slow strut as she advances. “If I do say so myself,” Kaydel says, “you look _ravishing_.”

Rey flings her arms around her and kisses her deeply. She feels Kaydel’s hands caressing her back, sliding slowly down to her buttocks. Rey herself has a hand on Kaydel’s breast, squeezing gently, feeling the nipple harden through the soft fabric.

“Mm hmm,” Kaydel murmurs, squeezing Rey’s thigh and stroking her stomach. “I ever tell you how much I love those muscles?”

Rey pecks her on the neck. “It might’ve come up.”

“Well just in case,” Kaydel says, thrusting her hips against Rey, “I _love_ those muscles.” She plucks at the waistband of Rey’s knickers, baring her teeth in a feral grin.

“Bet you like what I can do with them.” Rey sweeps her up and carries her to the bed, Kaydel laughing gleefully as Rey sets her down. Rey takes a moment to admire her, sprawled on the sheets. But there’s only so long she can resist that beckoning smile, and a second later she’s clambering onto the bed herself, placing one hand on Kaydel’s stomach and stroking her hair with the other.

Kaydel kisses her cheek, her jaw, then her throat. Her hands creep up to the straps of Rey’s corset, teasing them down over her shoulders before darting back to free her breasts. Rey instinctively goes to take the whole corset off but Kaydel takes hold of her wrists.

“No, Rey,” she purrs, kissing Rey’s exposed breast. “Dlesic, remember?” Rey gasps, shivering with delight as Kaydel begins sucking at her nipples.

She feels Kaydel hook a leg behind her knee and squeals when her lover twists under her, rolling them over.

Again, Rey finds herself sprawled on her back. Kaydel, grinning, slides down her body, running her lips over the hard contours of Rey's torso. She kisses her mound through the silk and pulls the thong away, Rey instinctively raising her legs to ease the motion. Next Kaydel grabs her thighs around the top of the stockings and lifts them, spreading Rey’s legs wide.

“I'm never gonna get tired of this view. Take a hold,” she breathes, drumming her fingers against Rey's legs, and Rey obeys. Still keeping eye contact, Kaydel places a thumb on Rey’s clit, rolling it against her with a gentle pressure which makes Rey gasp. Her free hand takes hold of Rey’s breast, caressing and pinching her nipple.

Rey lets her head fall back against the pillow, moaning a little as Kaydel brings her mouth to her thigh, moving slowly to her vulva. She twitches at the first lick, and the second. She lets go of her thighs, clutching Kaydel’s hand over her breast for a moment. Kaydel catches hold of them again, burying her tongue in Rey’s cunt and sucking hard.

It’s the feeling of her lips parting under the pressure of Kaydel’s tongue, her own wetness on her lover’s mouth, that pushes Rey over. She turns her head, biting the pillow to muffle her scream, arching her back.

She comes down slowly, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Kaydel’s kneeling up now, panting and grinning. Rey wraps her legs around her shoulders and says “Spoon?”

She loves having Kaydel nestled in next to her, loves being able to wrap herself around her smooth, soft form. Kaydel’s gossamer bodysuit only adds to that pleasure, and soon Rey is cupping Kaydel’s breasts, putting a warm smile on her face.

“If I’d known you had this before,” she says huskily, “I’d have made you wear it so often.”

Kaydel giggles, squeezing Rey’s arse. “And you were such a sceptic.”

“You’re very…” Rey gently opens her lover’s legs, massaging her thighs. “…persuasive.” She moves her hands teasingly up, caressing Kaydel’s curved hips as she kisses her deeply.

“Ah yes,” Kaydel murmurs as Rey’s fingers spider down to her mound, and then further. “Oh, you’re such a good little tease.”

Rey puts her mouth to Kaydel's still-covered breast, running her tongue experimentally over the silk and feeling the nipple harden against the pressure. “Learned from the best.”

She runs her fingertips along the damp fabric between Kaydel’s thighs, hearing Kaydel breathe in time to her strokes, before pulling the strip aside to reveal just a little of her bush. “Now you’re getting the hang of this,” Kaydel sighs.

She’s so wet already, even before Rey begins rubbing at her clit. With her other hand she starts probing into the warm folds, just for a moment before withdrawing.

Kaydel moans, turning her head to face Rey with a yearning, pleading expression. Her belly quivers under the dark silk. “Rey, please.”

“Please what?” A wicked little bit of Rey has woken up, flooding her with a savage thrill. She keeps teasing, grinning at Kaydel. She wants to hear her say it.

“Fuck me. Please Rey, _fuck me_.”

She obliges, slipping two fingers into Kaydel’s cunt and redoubling the pressure on her clit. Kaydel is panting, one hand on Rey’s cheek while the other clutches her wrist.

"Yes, Rey. Oh, that feels so right..." She's sopping wet now, making Rey's fingers slick.

“Yes– _yes–_ ” Kaydel clenches around Rey’s fingers just as she dissolves into wordless staccato screams. She throws her head back and climaxes hard, her whole body coiling up and jolting against Rey’s hand with each ragged cry.

Rey lets a long, satisfied sigh escape her. As Kaydel’s breathing slows, she lazily licks the taste of her lover from her fingers.

She props herself up on her elbow, running a finger along Kaydel’s jawline. “I didn’t say thanks for my present, Del.”

Kaydel smiles up at her. “Well, you’re welcome anyway.”

“I love you, you know.”

“I know,” she beams as Rey bends down to kiss her. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
